The Tour Guide
by lovelycarose
Summary: Oneshot. Thanks to his "good buddy" Reid, Tyler is stuck playing "tour guide" to the newest addition to Spenser Academy. However, things will go better than he expected when he meets the shy girl with flaming red hair and a sparkling smile. Please review!


**The Tour Guide**

**Summary: Thanks to his "good buddy" Reid, Tyler is stuck playing "tour guide" to the newest addition to Spenser Academy. However, things will go better than he expected when he meets the shy girl with flaming red hair and a sparkling smile. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just playing with 'em. Which I find highly amusing, of course.**

**Dedication: To my amazing writing pal and fan-fiction groupie, MagicalMinx. May you continue to grace our presence with wonderful Ron/Hermione fics and may the demons of Writer's Block never descend upon you. Much love, girlie! **

**A/n: Hello everyone, I'm back. After a long and excruciating hiatus, I have produced my first story for _The Covenant. _It started out as a small, thank-you one-shot for a friend of mine because she had written me a story as well, but I got so much positive feedback on it that I decided I might as well share it with everyone. **

**So, without further ado, here it is! As promised, a great Tyler story for Minx. Hope you enjoy it! **

**_Please Note: All of the names of the original characters you see in this story have been changed in order to protect the identity of the actual people. If you personally know these people, please do not post their names in a review. Thank you for your consideration._**

* * *

"You should've seen the look on Abbot's face, man! It was totally priceless!" cried Reid as he and Tyler headed to their next class. "He couldn't have handed me those bills any slower. I so totally owned him, man!"

"I'm sure, dude," Tyler murmured vaguely as he pushed open the classroom door.

The blonde gave him an affectionate slap on the back. "C'mon, baby boy. Time to crack out the books and lemme check my homework."

Tyler frowned, rolling his eyes as the pair took their seats. He didn't mind helping Reid with his homework, but Reid's idea of 'checking his work' was very different from his. It was usually just the hurried copying of answers instead of actually _checking_ them.

"Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, take your seats and pass forward your study questions," said their teacher, Mr. Hayden, upon entering the room.

Pulling them out of his folder, Tyler turned to Reid, saying, "You did them, didn't you?"

He threw his youngest brother a look. "Yeah, I did. Jeez, you're starting to sound like Caleb for crying out loud."

They passed their papers down and the brunette sighed, leaning back in his chair, taking out his textbook and casually flipping through it. His companion amused himself by balling up pieces of paper and chucking them across the room at an unsuspecting Pouge and Caleb. One even managed to hit Aaron upside the head.

"Mr. Garwin, restrain yourself please," Mr. Hayden said, sending him a reprimanding glance. "Okay, open your books to page two-oh-five and begin reading the introduction."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rolling his eyes, Hayden sent his students a bemused look.

"Suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door," he said.

They laughed and Tyler answered back with a dramatic, "'Tis some visitor tapping at my chamber door, only this and nothing more."

"Very good, Mr. Simms."

Reid punched him in the arm. "Since when do you read poetry?"

"Since the beginning of the semester, if you had been paying attention," he shot back, tossing a ball of paper at his head. He heard Pouge and Caleb laugh while Reid just flipped them off.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Hayden said as he answered the door. There was some mumbled conversation before he stepped back into view, followed by another student Tyler didn't recognize.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Erica Black." The girl flushed bright red at the announcement and tried to look anywhere but at the students in front of her. She clutched a thick red notebook to her chest and tucked a strand of her reddish hair behind her ear, her brown eyes occasionally casting nervous glances around the room.

Mr. Hayden put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I want you all to give her a warm welcome and help her if she needs it." There was a murmur of agreement from the class as he continued. "Do I have anyone who'd like to volunteer to show Miss Black around?"

A few people raised their hand, but Tyler knew as well as anyone that Mr. Hayden wouldn't actually pick them. He'd volunteer someone by force.

"No one?" he asked. "How about you Mr. Garwin? I'm sure _you _would gladly enjoy showing this young lady around."

Reid nearly choked on the pen he was absentmindedly chewing on, but passed it off with a semi-innocent smile. "Me?" he answered. "No. Sorry sir, but I have a big chemistry test to make up."

Suddenly he clapped Tyler on the shoulder. "But I'm sure my good buddy Tyler here would _love_ to volunteer."

Tyler stared at him incredulously. "I . . . what? B-but I have-"

He was interrupted by Hayden and the victorious Reid snickered. "Excellent," the teacher said and then addressed Erica. "Miss Black, please take a seat anywhere, but preferably _not_ next to Mr. Garwin because he seems to causing more trouble than usual today."

Everyone laughed and the offending blonde threw up his arms. Erica nodded and headed up the stairs, ducking her head. As she was walking up the aisle, she tripped and went sprawling onto the stairs. There were a few snickers and giggles from the students along with a few urgent expressions of concern. Tyler, who was nearest to her, grabbed the notebook she'd dropped and helped her gather up the scattered papers that littered the floor.

"Thanks," she whispered, her face completely scarlet. She tucked her hair behind her ear and ran up the rest of the stairs and took a seat in one of the furthest rows. Tyler sat back in his seat, glaring daggers at Reid who just turned away, pretending to be oblivious.

The rest of the lesson passed without event, but the youngest brother was having trouble paying attention. He was beyond angry with Reid for making him do his dirty work for him (yet again); he was angry at the students for making fun of the new girl; and he felt mildly concerned about her, too. He felt bad for her, he supposed. He knew _exactly_ what it was like to be embarrassed and fumble around like you had no idea what you were doing. Usually, he covered it up with some sort of joke, but that only seemed to make him feel stupider.

Another thing that was bothering Tyler was he found himself stealing glances at the girl. Every once in awhile, his gaze would shift in her direction and he'd watch her out of the corner of his eye. She was busy writing something in her notebook, scribbling furiously while hiding behind a curtain of red hair. He smiled slightly; either she was writing down _everything_ Mr. Hayden was saying or she was distracting herself like the rest of the class.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. He froze, turning slightly red. Tyler hadn't realized he had been _staring._ Her smile widened and she waved at him. He quickly turned around in his seat, pretending to be engrossed in what Mr. Hayden was lecturing about. She snickered from the corner and Tyler felt the tips of his ears turn red.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" whispered Reid. "You're all red."

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious, dumbass."

Finally, the blessed bell rang. "Okay, my lovely students," Mr. Hayden said as they began to pack up. "Do the study questions and make sure you bring your books next time. We've got lots of important things to discuss."

"See you later, baby boy." Reid cuffed him upside the head and gave him a wink. "Have fun with your girl."

"Why don't you go bother someone else for a while?" said Tyler with a smirk. "Like Caleb, for example. It's always fun watching you get your ass kicked."

"Oh, come _on._ I could take the Boy Scout down any day," came the reply.

He just laughed. "Whatever." They exited the classroom and Reid gave his youngest brother one last smack before departing.

"Make sure you use protection, Simms."

Tyler blushed furiously, unable to come up with a sufficient retort for such a remark. He leaned against the wall as he waited patiently for Erica. She was talking with Mr. Hayden about her schedule and other things she had many questions about.

He was busy staring off into space when she exited the classroom. "Hey, you're Tyler right?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, uh . . . yeah," he replied nodding. "You ready?"

"Er, yeah," she said adjusting the books in her arms. "I was wondering . . ." She paused, shifting nervously. "Could you help me get my stuff to my dorm? I mean, y'know, if you don't mind."

Tyler just flashed her a smile. "Of course not. Do you know where your room is?"

"Uh . . . no?"

"Okay." He laughed. "Can I see your schedule?"

Erica handed it to him and he scanned it over. "Aha. You're on the same floor as Reid and me."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Do you value your sleeping pattern?"

She gave him a look. "What?"

"I'm just kidding. It's usually pretty quiet unless someone gets a stereo for their birthday. _Then_ it gets loud." He rolled his eyes.

Erica thanked him as he opened the door to the stairwell for her. As they headed upward, she asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Um." Tyler paused, thinking. "I don't think so . . . Well, there are a few people you need to watch out for." They rounded the corner and headed down the hall.

He pointed. "Like those two."

Erica followed his gaze to see a couple making out against the wall outside a dorm room.

She made a face. "Ew."

"Yeah," he said. "Kira Snider and Aaron Abbot. They're the resident floor couple, but everyone knows both of them cheat on each other like crazy . . . and, y'know, they're _still_ together."

"Oh, my," she said and Tyler laughed. He grabbed her arm suddenly and she jumped.

"Wait, we passed it," he said, pulling her backward. "Okay, here we are. Room three-forty-seven." He gestured dramatically and she laughed. "Do you have your key?"

Erica pulled it out of her blazer pocket. "_Viola._"

"Excellent."

She unlocked the door and they stepped inside. "Watch yourself," she called, stepping around several cardboard boxes that littered the small bedroom floor. "I haven't finished unpacking yet."

"No problem," he replied. She ripped open a particular box and began digging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Tyler asked, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning over her shoulder.

Erica growled in frustration. "My books. Leave it to my mother to pack all my stuff and not label _anything._" Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know where they are. I left them in the lobby when I went to get my schedule."

"I can go get them for you, if you want," he offered.

"You don't have to do that," she said, smiling as she felt her cheeks go slightly pink.

"It's no big deal. I'll be right back." Tyler started for the door. "What's it look like?"

"They're in a big cardboard box with my name on it," she replied. "Careful, it's heavy."

He smiled. "I think I can handle it." Tyler walked down the hallway, again passing Kira and Aaron who were still glued to the wall and to each other.

You keep making that face and it will stick that way, Abbot," he said with a chuckle.

Aaron pulled away from Kira long enough to glare at him. "Shove off, Simms," he spat acidly. Kira gave him a withering glance as well. Tyler just laughed, continuing down the hall. When he reached the lobby, he spied the box that Erica had described resting against the door-frame. He attempted to lift the box and almost dropped it on the floor.

"Holy crap, she must read a lot," he said to himself as he heaved the box up again and made his way back up the stairwell. As he walked (somewhat clumsily) toward Erica's room, Tyler heard a voice call out behind him.

"Tyler Simms, where do you think you're going?"

He turned to see his friend, and Caleb's girlfriend, Caroline walking toward him, arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you planning to do with that box exactly?" she asked, tapping her foot. "You aren't taking it to my room are you?"

Tyler smirked. "I could be."

"And what, pray tell, is in that box?"

"Your new roommate's stuff," he replied. A look of surprise registered on Caroline's face before it turned to excitement.

"Omigod! I almost forgot about that!" she cried, sprinting down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled after her. She groaned and ran back, skidding behind him as to push him forward.

"Move. Faster," said Caroline as she pushed. He just rolled his eyes and dug his heels into the ground, almost dropping the box in the process. She beat her fists against his back in response.

"Would. You. _Move?_" She jumped up and down in frustration.

"If you stop pushing me, I will," he retorted. She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Okay," said Tyler, starting forward. "Let's go . . . calmly." Caroline nodded dutifully and followed him.

"There you are!" Erica exclaimed, taking the box from Tyler's hands. "I thought you'd died or something."

"You weren't kidding when you said that box was heavy," he replied, stretching his arms over his head. "I managed to snag you a roommate on the way."

"Hey there," said Caroline, waving to her new roommate. "It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Erica shook Caroline's hand, smiling. "I'm Erica Black."

"Caroline Kieller, at your service."

"I'm sorry about the mess," apologized Erica, gesturing to her many boxes around the room.

Caroline waved a hand in dismissal. "Pssh. Don't worry about it. I have a feeling you're a _lot _cleaner that my former roommate."

Erica tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit, Tyler realized, she did when she was either nervous or excited. "Who was your roommate before me?"

"Kira Snider," she replied dryly.

"Oh, dear," said Erica with a giggle.

Tyler flopped down on Caroline's bed. "It was terrible. Kira was always picking fights with her, usually screaming at the top of her lungs."

"Her voice gave me migraines," Caroline interjected, rolling her eyes.

"Or she'd lock Caroline out of the room, especially when Aaron was around," he continued. "Then she'd have to bunk with Reid and me."

"Oh, my God," Erica gasped. "That's so mean! I will _never _do that to you, don't worry."

"Thanks, Erica," her roommate replied. "Can I help you unpack?"

"Sure, that would be great!" she said. "Just pick a box and I'll tell you where the stuff goes."

"I'll just supervise," said Tyler, smiling lazily as he put his hands behind his head. "You guys go ahead."

Caroline threw a pillow at him. "Oh no you don't. You're going to help us, baby boy."

"Fine."

They began to tear open boxes and rummage through their contents.

"Omigod!" Caroline exclaimed as she pulled out a copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _"You read Harry Potter, too?"

"Who doesn't?" replied the redhead, grinning.

"Really stupid people, I guess," she said with a giggle. She clutched the book lovingly to her chest. "I _love _this book. It's so sad."

"It's absolutely amazing," agreed Erica. "But . . . so many people I love died."

"Moody!" Caroline cried, heaving a very fake and melodramatic sob.

"Remus and Tonks!" Erica continued their depressing list of fatalities. Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"Dobby! Oh, my poor little house elf!"

"She killed Hedwig for crying out loud!"

"A-and . . ." Caroline and Erica shared a look of pure sadness before embracing, hysterically crying "_Fred!_"in unison. They continued to sob and lament over the deceased Weasley twin as Tyler sighed, heading toward the door.

"I'll leave you two mourners alone," he said dryly.

Caleb suddenly stuck his head in the doorway. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, jerking his thumb in the girls' direction. "Your girlfriend is getting emotional over a friggin' book."

"It's not just a book!" Caroline cried defensively. "It's . . ."

"Fred!" Erica finished and they both wailed again. It was Caleb's turn to roll his eyes and he sighed heavily.

He and Tyler shared a look. "Here they go again," he said. "Just back away slowly, Tyler. It'll pass soon."

"God, I hope so," said Tyler, making a face. "It's freaking me out, man."

Caleb shrugged. "I'll never understand them."

"Okay," Caroline said, wiping her eyes. "We're done."

"You swear?" asked Tyler uneasily as if they were about to explode again.

"Cross our hearts." Erica smiled. "Did we scare you?"

"I'm just questioning your sanity," replied Caleb.

"I question my sanity every day, sweetie," his girlfriend shot back. "Now, did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if you and your new roommate wanted to come to Nicky's after swim practice," he said.

Caroline turned to Erica. "Do you want to go?"

"Er . . ." She paused. "What is Nicky's exactly?"

"Oh!" Her new friend laughed heartily. "Sorry. Nicky's is this really cool place that everyone goes to hang out. I promise you'll have a good time."

Erica smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Great. We'll see you in an hour or so then?" Caleb asked with a smile.

Caroline grinned. "You bet." She kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun. Swim fast."

"I will," he said, chuckling.

"You too, Tyler," the brunette said, ushering the boys out the door. "Keep those dummies in line."

"Okay. 'Bye," he said. He gave wave and a small nod to Erica who grinned widely and turned slightly pink.

"I'll see you later then," she called a little more breathlessly than she intended. Caroline waved, shut the door behind them, and turned back to her roommate.

"Aren't they wonderful?" she said, smiling. Erica just nodded quietly. Caroline laughed. "Oh, c'mon, sweetie. I know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erica replied with a trace of a smile as she turned back to her unpacked boxes.

"I'm just teasing you," said Caroline. "Tyler's pretty cute though, huh?"

"Uh . . ." The redhead's face flushed. "A little?"

Her roommate laughed again and gave her a giant hug. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone," she said. "Besides, I think Tyler likes you too."

Erica's head shot up. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I've never seen him warm up so quickly to someone before, especially a girl. You got him to do _favors_ for you. That's amazing," she said. "I mean, he's not _mean_ or anything, he's just . . ."

"Tyler?" guessed Erica.

Caroline giggled. "I was going to say anti-social, but yeah. That's one way of putting it." She scanned the room. "Let's finish unpacking," she continued. "Then we'll get ready for tonight."

"Okay." Erica nodded in agreement and began unloading more of her stuff. The next hour passed rather quickly while the two girls chatted amiably about themselves, soon becoming fast friends. They shared stories about their families and their hometown, laughing about their crazy past. Caroline also explained the oddities found at Spenser Academy.

"Don't _ever_ go into the bathroom by yourself," she explained. "If you have to, bring something heavy with you. I've found a baseball bat works nicely."

Erica giggled. "Aye-aye captain. Will do." She stood up, placing her hands on her hips, surveying her work. "Hey, looks like we're done."

Caroline cracked her back. "Oof. Alrighty then, I do believe it's time to par-tay," she said and they laughed. "Let's get ready."

"Do you mind if I just change?" asked Erica. "I don't feel like braving the creepy showers just yet."

"I don't blame you," Caroline replied, smiling. "I'm not going to either. There's really no need for it anyway. Besides, it's better to make sure one of the boys are around before venturing into the shower's abyss."

"Smart thinking."

Suddenly, there was a fit of pounding on the door that sent both girls about fifty feet into the air. They shrieked when the door swung open, revealing the pranksters.

"Boo!" Kate and Sarah chorused, giggling madly.

"That is _so_ not funny you two," said Caroline semi-angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her friends.

"Oh, but you know it is," Sarah replied.

"Don't get your panties in a bundle, honey," said Kate, who had obviously been spending too much time with Pouge for that kind of language. "We just came to check on you and your new roomie."

"By scaring us to death?" came the dry reply.

"Hi," Erica said. "Nice to meet you guys."

Caroline thumped her forehead. "Oh, right. Intro. Erica, this is Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham. They live a floor below us."

"It's _so_ good to have you here," Sarah said, giving Erica a hug. "Finally, we've evened out."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, laughing. At the red-head's confused look, she explained. "The boys have always outnumbered us by one. Now we have our final girl."

"So, are you guys ready to go?" asked Sarah. "I'm driving."

Erica shook her head. "Caroline and I have to change really quick and then we'll go."

Caroline was already pulling another top over her head. "Yeah. God, you're so pushy Sarah." She laughed. "Kidding, I love you."

"I'll be right back," said Erica, shaking her head at her new roommate's antics and grabbing an outfit from her dresser. When she returned, she was wearing embroidered jeans and a black tank-top embellished with the Hogwart's crest.

She smiled. "It's only fitting, right?"

"Very cool," replied Caroline, slinging her arm over Erica's shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Let's go, girlies!" Kate cried, raising her arms over her head. "Time to party."

They whooped loudly and danced down the hallway.

* * *

"So how's it going with your new girl, baby boy?" asked Reid, glancing at his best friend from the passenger's seat.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Tyler replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Chemistry test . . ." He snorted. "You don't even take chemistry!"

Reid grinned, slapping him on the shoulder. "You'll thank me later."

"Yeah, she's pretty cute, Tyler," Pouge said from the backseat. "You gonna go for it?"

"Our little Tyler, finally going to get laid," Reid laughed and Tyler glared at him.

"Shut up," he snapped angrily. "Is that all you ever think about? It's not like that. I'd _never_ do that to her."

"Okay, okay! I was only kidding . . ."

Caleb and Pouge shared a knowing look. They had never seen their youngest brother get so fired up about a girl before. It was a surprising, but welcome change.

"Take it easy," Caleb said. "We know you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Glad to hear it," Tyler replied dryly. He turned on the radio, ending the conversation. When the four arrived at Nicky's, the small parking lot was almost full.

"Looks like everyone at Spenser had the same idea we did," Caleb commented as he pulled his jacket on.

"No kidding," agreed Reid. "I see Sarah's car."

"Damn, they beat us again," Pouge said chuckling. They headed inside the hazy bar and scanned the room for the girls. Everyone in town seemed to be at Nicky's tonight. The jukebox was pounding and several students crowded the dance floor. The tables were overcrowded with people eating, talking, and generally having a good time.

Suddenly, there was a wolf-whistle in their direction. "Hey hot-stuff!" They turned to see Caroline waving her arms over head, grinning. "Over here!" They girls laughed as the boys walked over.

"Hey guys," said Sarah as she kissed Reid's cheek. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing baby," Reid replied, sitting down next to her and slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Who's this?" He addressed Erica with a nod.

"Erica Black," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm Caroline's new roommate. You're Reid, right?"

"That's right. Reid Garwin, at your service," he replied, grinning.

Sarah punched him in the arm. "Down boy."

"Good to meet you, Erica," said Pouge. "I'm Pouge Parry. I'm guessing you already know Caleb and Tyler."

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Tyler has been helping me out."

"'Cause he's such a good boy!" Caroline squealed, hugging Tyler around the waist.

He rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, that's me."

"You know it, baby boy," Caleb chuckled. He then leaned down and asked Caroline, "Do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"Definitely," she agreed. "I'll have a hamburger and some fries, please and thank you."

"Anyone else?" asked Caleb.

"Uh . . . I don't know. Can I just have a Coke?" Eric asked, tucking her hair behind her ear again. He nodded and walked toward the bar. Pouge followed, intending to help him with transporting food. Tyler took a seat nearest to Erica and leaned his elbows on the table.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the large mass of people that crowded the small restaurant.

Erica smiled. "I like it. It's nice; it's different . . . it feels kind of . . . homey, I guess. I dunno." She bit her lip, trying to find a better word and Tyler just laughed, flashing her a grin.

"It's okay. I know what you mean," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She visibly turned red in the hazy light of the club. Unbeknownst to them, Kate and Sarah and Caroline shared conspiring looks.

"Here you go," Caleb said, handing Erica her drink as he and Pouge with their arms full of food. "Just like you ordered."

"Cute boys bearing food," said Caroline, biting into a french fry. "That's what I like to see."

"But it's even better when they come bearing chocolate," Erica giggled.

Caroline nodded vehemently. "Oh, _heck_ yes," she agreed.

Pouge rolled his eyes as he and Kate dug into a plate of chili fries. "What _is _it with girls and chocolate?"

Kate hit him in the arm. "Shut up. It's like you boys and . . . and . . ." There was a chorus of answers from the girls at the table.

"Swimming?"

"Booze?"

"Crack?"

"Sex?"

Everyone laughed and Erica, who'd blurted the last comment, shrugged. Sarah squeezed her around the shoulders.

"You're right on the money, sweetheart," she said.

"That's not true!" yelled Reid defensively. "We think about _a lot_ more than just getting laid."

Noises of disbelief rose from the teens at the table.

"Oh, come _on_ Reid," Tyler snapped. "There is _no way_ you can make it through on day without thinking about girls."

"Yes I can."

Tyler grinned evilly. "Wanna bet?"

Reid opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, unable to come up with a retort. He folded his arms over his chest and pouted. Tyler smirked triumphantly and they laughed, continuing to eat.

"Jeez you two," said Erica to Caroline and Caleb. "Slow down! You're going to choke to death."

They swallowed and glanced at each other. "Surrounded by good friends, eating good food . . . seems like a good way to die," Caroline replied, smiling.

Caleb raised his glass. "I concur," he said, taking a drink. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna go play some pool," announced Reid, standing up and taking Sarah's hand. "You coming baby boy?"

"I'll be there later," Tyler replied. "You go ahead."

"I'll go with you, Reid," said Pouge. "Make sure you behave yourself."

Reid attempted to look innocent and Kate smiled, following them to the tables. "I'm playing ref!" she said.

Caroline wiped her fingers with a napkin and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "All right, I challenge you to a game of foosball, Mr. Danvers. What do you say?"

He grinned. "You're on."

"Are you guys going to be okay without us?" Caroline asked, turning to the last two occupants of the table.

"We'll be fine . . . _mom,_" replied Tyler, sighing loudly.

"I'll watch Tyler for you," Erica said happily. She then narrowed her eyes, looking at Tyler and watching him closely when he tried to move. When Caroline and Caleb left for the foosball table, Erica stopped staring at Tyler and smiled.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she said, giggling. "Was I making you nervous?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah, you gave me the heebie-jeebies for sure," he said sarcastically. Erica laughed and stole some of his fries.

Tyler mimed slapping her hand. "Hands off the fries, sweetheart."

She stuck them in her mouth anyway. "Too bad."

They continued to tease each other and talk good naturedly. Tyler found himself becoming more open and friendly with Erica than with anyone else that he had met before. Normally when he'd have to talk to girls, he'd clam up completely and stand there feeling stupid. Tyler also noticed that Erica seemed to become more confident as they talked. She chatted excitedly about her transfer to Spenser and being in Massachusetts for the first time.

"I could give you a tour of the city sometime," Tyler said, smiling shyly.

She returned the smile with her own. "That sounds like fun. I'd like that."

Suddenly, the crowd whooped and the jukebox blared loudly. Erica and Tyler turned to see everyone swarm the small dance floor, laughing and yelling like crazy.

He turned to her and winked. "You wanna dance?"

She smiled, taking his hand. "Sure."

He led her to the floor and she allowed him to gently place his hands on her waist. Caroline and Caleb waltzed by, casually bumping into them.

"Nice to see you two moving," Caleb said, twirling his girlfriend as she laughed.

"Shut up Caleb," Tyler said, gesturing dramatically. "I'm dancing here."

"Don't listen to him, Tyler," said Caroline. She leaned forward and pretended to whisper, jerking a thumb in her boyfriend's direction. "He can't dance to save his life."

Erica and Tyler laughed while Caleb pouted. They continued to dance until the end of the song, which was quickly replaced by another.

Erica squealed. "I know this song!" She began belting the lyrics and Tyler chuckled, smiling softly.

"You're crazy," he said. She blushed. "But I like you."

She blushed harder. "I guess that's a good thing."

Tyler just flashed her a sexy grin. "It's a very good thing." Suddenly, he stopped, looking at something over her shoulder.

She turned and followed his gaze, puzzled. "What's the matter?" she asked, a little loudly over the music.

"It's Reid," he replied, sighing heavily. "He's trying to pick a fight with Aaron again . . ." He squeezed her hand, offering an apologetic smile. "Just stay here. I'll be right back."

"I'm not _two, _Tyler," Erica reprimanded gently. "I'm going with you."

He took her hand again, leading her into the crowd. "Okay." When they reached the pool table, Sarah was trying to hold Reid back (and failing) while Aaron was throwing out some very colorful adjectives, looking very pissed off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyler barked loudly.

"Shove off, Simms," Aaron said, glaring at him. "This is none of your business."

"Don't talk to him like that," snapped Reid. "Give my money you pansy-ass hypocrite."

"Reid!" Sarah cried. "Just back off."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Garwin." Aaron ginned ruthlessly. Reid growled angrily and shoved Sarah out of the way, lunging at the boy in front of him only to be stopped by Tyler.

"Cut it out, man," he said, grabbing onto Reid's jacket and forcing him back. "Leave him alone. It's not worth it."

The blonde struggled against Tyler's grip. "Oh, it'd be _so_ worth it to smash his face in right_ now. _Give me my _money_ Abbot!"

"Who's going to make me?" Aaron asked snidely.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, obviously fed up with the entire ordeal. "Look. _You_ bet Reid. _He _won. Give him the money." She held out her hand. "It's not his fault you're a sore loser."

Reid stopped pushing against Tyler and turned to smile at his girlfriend. "Well, thanks baby." He turned back to Aaron. "You heard the lady, cough it up."

Aaron slapped her hand away. "I ain't giving you shit."

Erica spoke up from the corner. "You're _not _giving him shit." Aaron glanced at her, looking shocked while Tyler raised his eyebrows, half impressed and half worried.

"What?" Aaron hissed.

"You're _not_giving him shit," she repeated matter-of-factly. "Sarah's right anyway. Why would you bet him when you know there is a _really_ good chance you're going to lose?"

Aaron gawked at her in disbelief as Reid snickered loudly. Erica gave a half-smile of triumph, tucking her hair behind her ear. Tyler was just as shocked as Aaron, but shook it off as he quickly stood in front of her, preventing Aaron or any of his friends from getting any closer.

Reid got the hint it was best to let it go. "Whatever, Abbot. You can keep your goddamn money." He smirked. "Besides, just _beating_ your sorry ass in pool was fun and seeing you get owned by a _girl _was a _great_ bonus."

Aaron snarled in anger, realizing he couldn't do anything because Nicky was staring in their direction. "This isn't over," he said, addressing them all with a glare. He turned and stormed out the back door, followed by his dim-witted cronies.

Reid barked a laugh, shaking his head. "What an idiot." He took Sarah's hand, nodding to Erica. "You've got guts, Erica. I'll give you that."

"I'll say," Sarah agreed.

Tyler just stood there silently.

Erica beamed shyly. "It was nothing really. Just the truth."

"'Atta girl," said Reid, laughing again. "Aaron definitely deserved that." He and Sarah began heading toward the bar. "We're going to go check on the rest of the gang, see you later."

Erica waved and Tyler nodded. She touched his arm gently. "Hey, you okay?"

"Why did you do that?" he said suddenly.

Erica pulled back, confused. "What?"

Tyler sighed. "Why did you say that to Aaron? I mean, now he's going to be after you for sure. Were you trying to prove something? What were you thinking?"

Erica's eyes flashed and she raised her chin indignantly. "I wasn't trying to prove _anything_, Tyler." He flinched, realizing he'd jumped to conclusions. "I was just telling the _truth_, that's all."

"I know, I just . . ." He trailed off, running his hand through his hair in discomfort. "I don't want you to see you get hurt."

She smiled, touched by his words. She couldn't possibly stay mad at him for that now could she? "It's okay. I understand . . . and I forgive you."

Tyler pretended to be shocked. "You were mad at me? I didn't even notice."

Erica laughed, rolling her eyes. She let his fingers entwine with hers and gave his arm a little tug.

"Come dance with me," she said.

"Anything for you," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek and making her turn red all over again.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Sara pulled into the parking lot, followed by the boys in Tyler's hummer. Kate turned to Erica who was in the backseat and put a finger to her lips, pointing at Caroline who had fallen asleep on the ride home. Sarah giggled and stepped out of the car.

"Caleb, you wore Caroline out. She's sleeping like a log in the back of my car," she said, pretending to scold him.

He smiled. "I'll get her."

Kate yawned and stretched before turning to Pouge. "Mind walking me up?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Let's go, Reid."

Caleb was trying to gently pull his girlfriend out of the car. "Come on you cute little sack of potatoes," he said, heaving her into his arms. Caroline mumbled something inaudible in her sleep and whacked him in the head. Everyone laughed.

Sarah gave Erica a hug. "It was really nice meeting you. I hope you had a good time."

"Yeah, I did. It was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me," she replied, nodding. She and Tyler shared a look.

Reid elbowed Tyler in the ribs. "Don't try anything, baby boy," he said before following his girlfriend into the dorms. "Have a nice night you two."

Tyler scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. He then turned to Erica. "Can I walk you up?" he asked.

Erica smiled shyly, linking her arm with his. "Sure."

Caleb had already put Caroline to bed and was heading downstairs when they approached the dorm room.

"Goodnight," he said. "It was nice meeting you Erica. I'll see you guys later."

"Later man," Tyler said.

"See you tomorrow," she said, waving. The dark-haired teen nodded and left the two standing outside the dorm, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, here we are," Tyler said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Erica said, glancing around nervously. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Thanks so much for tonight. I had so much fun."

He smiled. "Yeah, me too. Just let me know when you want that tour . . ."

"Oh yeah, yeah definitely," she replied, nodding. "I can't wait."

"Me neither . . ."

There was another awkward silence between them as they turned away, both slightly pink.

"Well, goodnight," he said, finally breaking the stillness.

She swallowed. "Yeah, goodnight . . ."

Tyler suddenly leaned down and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss on the cheek before whispering his quiet thanks and turning to leave.

Without even thinking, Erica reached out and grabbed his arm. "Tyler, wait," she said. He turned back to her, a look of confusion on his face. She stepped closer and as a soft smile crept slowly across her face.

"You missed," she stated simply.

Tyler's eyebrows shot up, making her smile grow a little wider. "What?" he blurted.

Erica paused, biting her lip before standing on her toes and kissing him full on the mouth. When she pulled away, her face was flushed bright red and she was trying very hard not to smile.

"You missed," she repeated, giggling quietly.

Tyler's face split into a wide grin as he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her again.

"That I did."

When they broke away, Tyler tucked the strand of loose hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Goodnight Erica Black," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Goodnight Tyler Simms," she replied, her mouth forming into a little, teasing half-smile. "It really was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"I definitely share the sentiment, darling."

Erica laughed and turned the knob, slowly opening the door. She gave Tyler one last meaningful glance before closing the door and disappearing from sight. Tyler couldn't help but grin stupidly, feeling his face grow warm. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and with sigh of satisfaction, he headed to his room. When he arrived, Reid was too busy cursing at his new Nintendo DS game to notice him.

"Piece of crap," he said, chucking the console across the room into a pile of dirty clothes. He suddenly seemed to realize Tyler's presence. "Where were you?"

"Making sure Erica got to her room okay," the brunette replied nonchalantly.

Reid raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh? And how did that go?"

Tyler laughed, shaking his head as he clapped his friend on the shoulders. "I hate to admit it, but you were right. Thank you Reid. I owe you one." He laughed again as the blonde sputtered in confusion, finally at a loss for words.

"What?" he cried, dumbfounded.

Tyler didn't answer, but smiled knowingly as he climbed into bed and turned off his bedside lamp. His actions left Reid in a state of bewilderment and darkness. Putting his hands behind his head, he grinned up at the shadowy ceiling. Tyler usually would've hated admitting that Reid had been right, but tonight it was definitely a different story. If Reid hadn't made him do the dirty work for him (yet again) he would not have had one of the best nights of his entire high-school career, but also would not have had the chance to start something that looked as though it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_I definitely owe him one, _Tyler decided as he rolled over. Then he smirked. _Maybe not . . . _

_**The End **_

* * *

**A/n: And so after a year of re-writing, editing, frustration, and procrastination, I proudly present to you the finished product of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, which I did very much. I'm planning on writing a sequel as well as other one-shots that will eventually become a series. **

**Feedback is a must and reviews are love. Please be kind, as this is my first try at _The Covenant _fandom. I love this movie and I hope to do all of its characters justice in my story! **

**_No flames will be accepted. If I receive any, they will be used to fuel the flame-thrower I'm getting Reid for Christmas. Just sit and think about that for a minute before you send that spiteful thing._**

**Please, please, _please _review! Especially if you add this to your favorites! Reviews mean everthing!**

**Love always,**

**Ember**


End file.
